Deliverance
by Shadowcat203
Summary: Sentenced to life in prison at the age of 19 for a crime he did not commit, Natsu finds out that jail isn't the place he wants to be. He's petrified, alone, and every man in the prison wants a taste. To escape this nightmare and bring justice to the true murder, Natsu must befriend his cell mate, (an antisocial raven named, Gray) but can they do it? REWRITE of On The Run.


**A/N: Well, I finally decided to make the rewrite, I'll keep the old one up, so you can still read it if you like, but I'll try to make this one better. Plus, I'll be using some ideas from the old one, so you may see similarities, but there will be a few difference- maybe even a lot. And yeah, the summaries are quiet the same, I just changed a few sentences since I liked the others XD. Hope you enjoy the rewrite, I love you all, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine, and it never will be.**

* * *

**Title**: Deliverance

**Rating**: Rated M for strong sexual language.

**Summary**: Sentenced to life in prison at the age of 19 for a crime he did not commit, Natsu finds out that jail isn't the place he wants to be. He's petrified, alone, and every man in the prison wants a taste. To escape this nightmare and bring justice to the true murder, Natsu must befriend his cell mate, (an antisocial raven named, Gray) but can they do it? REWRITE of On The Run.

**Warning: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE OR EASILY OFFENDED. THIS STORY WILL HAVE THE DIALOG OF THOSE WHO LIVE IN JAIL- SO THERE WILL BE A LOT OF VUGLAR LANGUAGE USED.**

* * *

_This is hell._

_This is torture._

_And this symbol...The Fairy Tail Country Prison symbol is brand that will forever be tattooed on your flesh._

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

_5:30 am_

Natsu lolled against the bus's dirt covered windows as he and 20 other new coming inmates rode down the rocky road to prison. He didn't belong here, nor did he wish to inhabit the same facility as those sadistic sons of bitches on the other side of the gate. His shaggy Sakura colored hair swayed in the light breeze that skillfully maneuvered through the cracks on broken windows. His sun-kissed hands were bond before him, and the orange blood stained jumpsuit draped off his small shoulder. They didn't even have the audacity to wash the shitty uniform, before making him wear it inside. His onyx eyes stared passively out the filthy window, to admire the dark cumulonimbus clouds in the sky. Grown men groaned, grunted, and/or conversed amongst themselves, while the young teen continued to stay isolated from the rest. To him, this was the end of the ropes- this was going to be the place where he finally took his last breath of air. He'd die in this hellhole and no one would give a shit about him. Loke, his girlfriend's older brother, sat proudly next to him, as he looked around the inner walls of the weathering bus. His mahogany jumpsuit adorned his strawberry locks, and his passive visage matched that of Natsu's. Loke also was a 19-year-old teen, but he was just as promiscuous as a 30 something year old man. Natsu could remember the very first time they met, when Lucy brought him over for dinner and introduced him to her brother. The first thing he asked was:

_Have you slept with Lucy yet?_

Natsu could recall blushing and turning completely red in the face, as Lucy choked on her drink. Loke found out later, that the two did in fact have sexual liaisons behind closed doors, and the older brother immediately became attached to him. The old cluttered bus, creaked and swerved around the corner, throwing everyone around like a bunch of rag dolls. Natsu smacked his head against the glass window, as Loke fell onto his lap. "Goddammit!" The strawberry blonde bellowed, before a red-headed officer came around and jacked him up. Her eyes seem to pierce through his soul, but he didn't dare let his eyes waver from hers.

"What did you just say?!" She growled out, eliciting Natsu to gawk at her taut person. She wore her hair in a tight bun, and her tight royal blue officer uniform molded her body perfectly. Loke became stiff under her glare, before he felt her release his collar. Natsu watched the boy gasp for breath, at which he realized he'd been holding in the entire time she calculated his person intently. "You sissies do not have the audacity to use profanity on this damn bus! Sit down, shut up! And enjoy the ride!" A few men laughed at Loke, who heaved for breath, while the female officer stalked up and down the aisles of the bus. Without his shades, Loke looked a bit odd and almost unrecognizable to those who'd known him for a long time.

"Are...are you okay?" Natsu inquired cautiously, as he checked his surroundings for officer what's-her-face. He struggled against the handcuffs, frantically looking around to see older men continuing their conversations. They've been riding for an hour and a half now, and he hadn't regurgitated his insides, so that was obviously a good sign; that proved those motion sickness pills actually worked. The strawberry blonde grunted in agony, before shuffling his weight to lay face up on Natsu's lap.

"I'm fine, Natsu...Hell, I'll let her grab me like that any day." He cooed, eliciting Natsu to chuckled inwardly at his girlfriend's brother.

"You'll never change."

"Not unless I die, and hopefully that sexy ass policewoman will be the cause of it." That made the pinkette laugh even more. "Shut up, man before that sexy devil comes back over here." Loke demanded, playfully at which Natsu continued to laugh hysterically. All the men gawked at the 19-year-old, who cried his eyes out in laughter- this is until Officer Scarlet became agitated.

"Hey, you sissies! Shut up!" Natsu glanced over his shoulder as the red haired officer, stormed in his direction. Her long red hair matched the flame in her eyes as she forced her way through the crowd of men. He gawked at her when she clutched the collar of his shirt and pulled the boy off the dirt covered bus seat.

"What's your name?"

"N-Na-Natsu sir!- I mean ma'am!" His sweat dropped a little as a wry smirked curled up Erza's lips, before she so rudely shoved him back into his seat.

"Well, Natsu." She hissed, her eyes assaulting his person and making him feel extremely violated. "Keep your ass in the seat and quit all the damn laughing!" He cringed slightly.

"Y-yes ma'am." The bus jolted to a halt, throwing everyone forward except Erza who held on to a rail. The sound of grunts erupted from the outside of the bus, at which Natsu used as the perfect opportunity to steal a glance outside. The men in the yard either wore an orange, mahogany, or royal blue jumpsuit, with the Fairy Tail symbol located on the left shoulder.

"Stand up!" Erza ordered abruptly, startling everyone on board, but they all complied. "Welcome to Fairy Tail County Prison. You all have committed harsh and inhumane crimes that were to severe for regular jail. Here you only get three meals, one time to take a shower, and you each get a cell mate and lets hope-" she smirked mischievously, before chuckling to herself inwardly. "-just hope he's not the type to snuggle at night." Natsu stood in the line after Loke, occasionally checking his surroundings as they boarded off the bus one by one. "This way. Elfman, watch the back please." Erza ordered as a man with broad shoulders languidly approached them. He wore a matching officer uniform, except the sleeves had been removed from his. His short white hair adorned his bronze colored skin, and his tall stature would intimidate anyone that came in contact with him. He smirked at Natsu, who immediately averted his bewildered gaze to ignore him. "As I said before, this is Fairy Tail County Prison, and you will abide for this facilities rules and regulations. You will receive 3 meals a day- breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Visiting hours are between 2pm- 5pm every Tuesday and Thursday." Erza paced up and down the line of new inmates, inspecting them as she spoke and gave orders. The dark clouds continued to accumulate over their heads, while Natsu watched intently as men worked in the fields.

"Move dumbass." A man growled behind the boy as he shoved him forward towards the line. During his half lived daydream, the line had begun to move, resulting in a build up of prisoners. Elfman growled inwardly, shoving people forward towards the prison, while a few inmates in the fields watched after them. Stepping as one, they walked languidly through the front yard of the prison; hands bond before the other and feet shackled together.

"If any of you dip shits fall, I swear you'll wish you hadn't!" Erza bellowed, as she noticed Natsu struggling to keep up the pace with the rest. "That includes you Natsu, pick up the pace! Now!" The pinkette groaned inwardly, jogging slowly to maintain the rhyme of steps with the others. A few drops of rain fell from the clouds, and splashed against the ground.

"Finish up! It's starting to rain! Get inside now!" An officer with long black hair bellowed. His crimson orbs watching the men before him intently. He observed their doings and took notes of all the mishaps and horse playing some of the inmates took part in. Those few would loose meal privileges for 3 days. "Let's go people! Move it now!"

Natsu stumbled a bit, feeling a strong hand grip the back of his orange jumpsuit. "Kid, you better stay up. Erza isn't the type to show sympathy." Elfman whispered in the pinkette's ear. Natsu nodded assuringly, trudging through the front yard with the others, when the few drops evolved into a light drizzle, then a downpour of rain.

"You sons of bitches will catch a damn cold! Move faster! Get inside!"

"Let's go! Get going and run for shelter!"

Natsu gasped for breath, jogging through the rain with his hands and feet bond. Being the shortest amongst the new arriving inmates, he couldn't quite keep up with their wide strides. So he was forced to take tiny leaps, with the men behind him yelling for him to speed up. Rain pelted his face, blinding him from seeing. He panted for breath, feeling the rain water fall into his mouth and trickle down his lips.

_Fuck my life._

He continued running, gritting his teeth at the occasional jolts upon his wrists. Erza run beside the group, her onyx eyes intently calculating Natsu's staggering person. She knew it'd just be a matter of time before he gave up and fell. Having parked the bus, 4 miles away from the entrance, she knew that the weak would fall short- those would be made bitches in prison. "Are you giving up Natsu?!" She exclaimed, watching the pinkette shake his head vigorously. "You're gonna quit, aren't you?!"

"No ma'am."

"Get moving then!" Natsu groaned audibly in the rain, pushing his stamina to the limits. "Right this way ladies, keep the line moving." Erza ordered, watching as each individual passed by her, once they reached the inside.

"Halt!" The line jolted as everyone abruptly stopped, while a few had confused visages. They stood in the main hallway of the prison, each gawking at the large facility's interior dimensions. A short old man walked into the room, eying everyone with disgust.

"I'm sheriff, Makarov Dreyar. This is my prison and you'll play by my rules." Natsu gawked at the old midget. Makarov Dreyar? Was there a possibility that he could be related to Laxus Dreyar? The teen mentally cursed as the old man approached him. "Son, how old are you?" All eyes fell upon his person.

"I-I'm 19, sir." Makarov, scoffed at his answer and shook his head in disbelief.

"You're 19 years old and in prison?! What could you have possibly done to deserve that?!-"

"He's the one who murdered Guran-" Elfman answered unnecessarily.

"-I didn't murder anyone." Natsu retorted, earning him a slap to the face by Erza.

"Don't talk back to an officer! Have you lost your damn mind, Dragneel?!" She exclaimed.

"Dragneel?" Makarov inquired. "Are you related to Igneel, by any chance." Natsu frowned, staring down at the old geezer as he stared back just as daringly.

"He's my father...sir." Natsu hissed slightly, clenching his jaw as the impact from Erza's hand burned profusely.

"It's a shame. Your father was a great man. How do you think he'd feel if he saw you in my prison right now?" Natsu snapped!

"Don't you bring my father up into this bullshit." He yelled, earning another slap to the face. His eyes swelled with tears as Erza clenched his shoulder with tenacity, pushing the teen back against the wall, and away from the group.

"You don't know who the fuck you're talking to!" Natsu ignored the woman, clenching his jaw as the anger inside him began to boil to an all time high. "I'm trying to help you." She hissed.

"How?!"

"Erza." She froze, glancing over her shoulder to acknowledge the sheriff.

"Yes sir?"

"Take Dragneel to the changing room, and send him to cell 34093." Erza smirked.

"You're throwing him in there with that one." She inquired mischievously. Makarov shrugged nonchalantly.

"He wants to act tough, we'll see how long he'll last." The line of new inmates followed Elfman, while Natsu was stuck with Erza. She frequently glanced over at the 19 year old, feeling sorry for the boy.

"You need to get your act together and fast." Erza spoken suddenly, tossing the teen a warm orange jumpsuit. He glared at her before taking off his soaked one, to change.

"I don't need you telling me anything. No one wants to listen to what I have to say." He countered, throwing his soaked uniform against the wall. Erza sighed, leaning against a chair as the teen dressed before her.

"I would check you for weapons, but I doubt that you have any." Natsu shot her a death glare at the statement, pulling the orange suit up his slim body. "I hate those shitty looks you keep giving me." Natsu froze in his task as if debating wether to speak or not, but continued shortly after. Once dressed, the boy was patted down and escorted to his cell. "You won't last long here, kid. Prison isn't the place for a guy like you."

"Save the lectures for later." He mumbled. Erza held his shoulder protectively, as inmates who were not allowed outside, whistled and shouted at him.

_"Fresh meat guys!-"_

_"Look at the little bitch! Bring him over here, Ms. Scarlet!-"_

_"He gone be a good fuck tonight!-"_

_"Aye! Pretty boy, you know you screwed!-"_

They all laughed at the crude jokes, reaching out to touch his body. Erza scolded a few of them, but Natsu just kept his head down in mortification. One guy grabbed the back of his collar, yanking his backside against the metal bars. Natsu screamed in sheer pain, groaning as the man fondled his crotch hastily.

"Stop that!" Erza kicked the man through the bars, watching Natsu fall to the floor. The teen gawked at her, as he panted and wheezed for breath. She hated that he'd manage to end up in prison, and the fear in his eyes made the situation worse. "Come on, Dragneel."

"Oooooooooooh _Dragneeeeeeel_-" Natsu's attacker said, playfully. "Such a great name for one of my bitches!-"

"Shut up. That's why you're inside that cell! You don't follow directions!" Erza retorted, furrowing her eyebrows to the center of her forehead.

_"Hey look at pretty boy.-"_

_"Damn that's cute. Bring yo ass over here, pretty boy.-"_

The vulgar humor regenerated in the prison as everyone began to join in. Erza quickly grabbed ahold of Natsu, and briskly escorted the horrified 19-year-old his cell.

"Natsu, its okay." He gawked at her.

"Okay?! Those guys want to _rape_ me!" He exclaimed.

"Just stay calm. I'll protect you." She looked down at the kid, giving him a quick halfhearted smile. They walked up a flight of stairs to the next floor and stopped in front of cell number 34093. Men everyone watched and yelled after him. He knew for sure he couldn't handle the jail life- if just wasn't for him. "Please don't piss this guy off." She said innocently after a long suffocating cloud of silence engulfed them.

"Wait, what?! There's someone in there?!" Nastu tried to run, but the female officer caught him before he could make a hastily retreat. He inhaled sharply (due to him hyperventilating), before gagging as the smell of piss and feces overwhelmed his sensitive nose. He shook violently, clenching his stomach as it repeatedly flip flopped.

"Mirajane, open cell 34093." Erza howled, getting angry groans and profanities from the other inmates.

_"You giving that fine piece of ass to him!-"_

_"He gone let it go to waste!-"_

_"Bring his bitch ass over here, I'll fuck him as soon as the cell doors open!"_

The screeching sound of metal rubbing against metal echoed in the prison as the door opened, showing the dark room's interior. Natsu walked inside, keeping his backside along the wall once the doors began to close. "Be careful please." He nodded assuringly, but his eyes never wavered from the darkness within the cell. Whoever this guy was, he hoped that he'd be a gentle spirit.

"_Hey Gray! Don't fuck that boy before I do!-"_

_"You listen here punk ass bitch, you touch my fuck and I'll fuck you up got it, Gray?!"_

Natsu cowered against the wall, as a sudden movement on the top bunk startled him. He couldn't see in the dark, but he sure as hell could smell the others' scent. He smelled of iron and the soap, Dove.

"H-hello?" Natsu stuttered, watching as another movement occurred on the top bunk. "H-hey... I-I'm Nat-"

"-I don't give a damn who you are." The 19-year-old froze, watching as the man jumped off the bed and come into the light. He gawked up at the raven, as he towered over him. His bare chest shown proudly, which corresponded perfectly with his chiseled abs and toned muscles. A tattoo of the Fairy Tail County Prison symbol was plastered below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle. Gray crotched and leaned forward, until he was eye level with the boy. "We just met and I already don't like your ass." Gray announced unnecessarily and smirked, at Natsu as he shuttered in fear before him. "You shouldn't be in here kid. These guys will snap you in half like a damn twig."

"I...I...I know I don't belong here, I was framed-"

"-And I actually killed a guy, so what's the difference?" He scoffed. Natsu gawked at him, admiring the tattoo on his chest. "Ill let you know something... They won't believe a damn thing you say, so once you're in here you're here." Gray clenched his jaw and rose from his crouching position, to return to his spot on the bed. "The names' Gray. I sleep on the top bunk, and I hate when people disturb my sleep...Which is exactly what you did a few moments ago. And that's a terrible way to introduce yourself on a first impression-"

"-So does that me-" before Natsu could finish his sentence, he suddenly saw a fist, then total darkness.

* * *

**_~Hope you enjoyed the rewrite. I took a lot from the original and placed it in the prologue; however I did change a few things. Once again, tell me what you think, and hopefully I'll update this soon. Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~_**


End file.
